


Doctor After Dark #1

by UglyWettieWrites



Series: Doctor After Dark [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Tenth Doctor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex in a TARDIS, Sex with Ten, TARDIS is the wingthing, Teasing, alternative uses for a sonic screwdriver, does it really do that?, mild dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyWettieWrites/pseuds/UglyWettieWrites
Summary: The Doctor wants to know your name, and is willing to employ maddening methods to get it.





	

The room hummed as you hurtled past the 21rst Century.

He sat down, legs spread wide, thrusting his hips to get comfortable. You looked too long. Your face grew warm as your eyes moved from between his legs, up his belly, to his face.

He looked at you, eyebrow raised. His brown eyes, which before had been so mild, made you sweat.

“You know, before asking whether you’d accompany me on this one trip, I failed to ask your name.” He slung an arm over the seat, spreading out even further.

“You did.” You giggled nervously. You noticed the room, one of many rooms in this rickety blue box, had an otherworldly, living smell. No oil, no wood. Warm flesh. Was it you?

You sniffed yourself discreetly, worried your arousal had given you away, but it wasn’t you. At least, not only you.

“Well?”

“Hmm?”

“Your name?”

You licked your dry lips. “What’s your name? You introduced yourself just as ‘the Doctor’. Doctor who?”

He laughed riotously, slapping his leg. “That never gets old,” he said, walking to you and taking you in his arms. You breathed deep and realized that living smell was him. This *machine* was an extension of him. You caressed a metal bell on the console, finger lingering on the concave center that was worn glossy.

“What is it?” Touching it had caused something to seize in your chest - such power! You wondered why you had gotten into this box so easily with this...man. You had a job. A boyfriend. You looked up at him and he gave you faint grin, his thick eyelashes casting shadows on his cheek.

He felt like a man, but more. You couldn’t place how though.

“You’re a sassy one, then.”

“Fair is fair. You won’t give me yours.”

“I can find it out.” It came out singsong.

You had walked into his magic box without your bag - just with with clothes on your back. You smiled wickedly. “Give it your best shot, Doctor.”

He reached inside his wrinkled trench coat and brought out a pen looking thing. It had a glowing blue tip.

“What is that silly thing?” You said, giggling. He leaned into you, and his eyes were all you saw. It was hard to breathe.

“My sonic screwdriver. A curious little tool. It gets me into things.” His breath was honey-sweet on your face.

He looks like a man, but no man has ever made you react this way.

“No bag, no cell, no ID. Good luck,” you said. Your voice shook a bit.

He waved the device in front of you. “It opens doors, or retrieves valuable information and feeds it to the TARDIS. What the TARDIS knows, I know, and vise versa. It’s a living cycle.”

“Ah.”

He slid his thumb slowly down the side of device. Why was the gesture so obscene? Maybe it was just you.

“It has any number of settings,” he said, his voice a whisper. “But one that I only use in the most special of circumstances.”

You were transfixed by the look in his eye, so the sudden, powerful vibration between your legs made you cry out.

He grabbed you by the waist and sat you down on the console, the little device never stopping its chirping underneath your short jean skirt.

He licked and bit your bottom lip, then slid his tongue in your mouth. He tasted like raw cane. Acacia honey. Sweet grass. No human man was this sweet. The vibrations bounced from your center to your lungs to your nipples and up through the top of your skull.

No vibrator had ever felt this...full body. It was almost too intense and only compounded by the taste and feel of this stranger who’d just showed up out of the dark on your walk home from work and saved you from a suspiciously non-human looking mugger.

A...doctor. You didn’t care what his name was at this point. HIs hand moved up your back and underneath your shirt as his mouth moved to your neck, licking your sweat. You ran your hands through his thick brown hair. Pulled a bit. He groaned into your collarbone. You felt that tightening in your belly that signaled an orgasm, but this was MORE, just like him, just like this place-

And it stopped.

He took a step back and looked at you. You were sweaty, red, legs still open. The large wet spot in your tights gave off a earthly scent that mixed with his and made the place seem more welcoming.

He was breathing shallowly, visibly very aroused. His lips were swollen from your kisses, his hair tousled into spikes. You reached out to him, your fingers caressed the promising bulge in his pant, but he took another step back. You licked your lips, tasting him. Verdant sweetness.

“Who are you?” You could still feel the faint echo of vibration in your bones, and it made you pant softly.

“A traveler. An explorer of time and space, but I’m alone. The TARDIS senses when I slide from contemplative solitude into loneliness, and puts me in the right place and time to find a willing companion. You are her. The TARDIS sensed you, your desires, but it never gives me names. You must volunteer that, like you volunteer your company.” His eyes grew soft.

“You’re so far from human,” you said, running your fingers through your sweat-tangled hair.

“Yes,” he said, “but rest assured that you will never be more treasured by anything or anyone.”

“But you look human.”

“I do.”

“Do you function fully like a human?” You looked between his legs, where the bulge has not diminished in size.

“Mostly.” He pressed himself against you. You exhaled forcefully, overcome by the scent of him. “I eat, but I don’t need to eat nearly as often,” he said, his hand moving up your leg. “I don’t sleep, need no rest unless I’ve been injured.” His hand slid between your legs, caressing, then pulled down your tights.

“No sleep?”

His hand slid inside your soaked panties. “I don’t get tired. Ever.” On ‘ever’, his finger found your clit.

“Never.” He sucked your earlobe, groaning softly when you ground your hips into his hand. You rubbed him through his pants, whimpering.

“I can show you things, lovely things,” his long fingers finally slid inside you, and you leaned back into the console. The pale green glow reflected off the wetness on your thighs. “The imploding suns of the Ue-Erlera quadrant. The singing forests of Candien. The most beautiful sleep you will ever have.”

You grabbed his tie to pull him in for a kiss. He pointed the sonic screwdriver at your center and you fell back, moaning loudly.

“Nothing...nothing like this...” you said breathlessly. Between his probing fingers deep inside you and the full body vibrations, you were on the verge of orgasm.

He took his fingers out of you and licked them, each individually, his gaze never leaving yours. He leaned in, and you heard him unzip his fly. The screwdriver hummed as he rubbed the tip of his cock against your opening. You cried out, spread your legs wider. He unbuttoned the front of your shirt, exposing your bra. He squeezed your hard nipples with saliva wet fingers, then bit the sensitive flesh.

You pulled his pants down, squeezed his ass, tried to guide him inside you. He looked at you as he pulled down the cup of your bra and licked around your nipple, leaving a glowing trail of sweet saliva. There were camel colored constellations on his flushed cheeks, and swirling galaxies burned in his eyes.

He was no average man, and you wanted nothing more than to get lost in him, for a second, or a billion years. It was all the same to him.

“Please,” you said. You sounded pained. He slid between your slick lips, but didn’t enter you.

“Tell me your name. Trust me, and I’ll trust you with such secrets...” He sucked your nipple in his mouth. And threw the sonic screwdriver over his shoulder.

The glorious vibrations had not been the device. It had been him. He was the one who could make your bones vibrate and your tendons sing with a look or a touch.

His face was by yours, his panting breath wet on your ear. He pressed against you, spreading you open. “This is nothing, girl. Nothing. Just a taste of what I can show you if you give me all of you.”

The though of endless moments of pleasure sent you over the edge. Your whole body shook with your orgasm, your opening twitched closed and open, closed and open on the head of his cock, kissing it.

“____________! ____________!” You screamed your name instead of his, over and over, as you rode out your orgasm.

He had taken off his coat and his shirt. His lean limbs were deceptive, since he picked you up easily with one arm and started walking toward an dark doorway in the wall. His hardness slid against your soaked thighs, his eyes on fire.

“Now, we can begin,” he said, sucking the breath out of you with a kiss.


End file.
